Larry koopa X Ludwig von koopa (A Romance Fanfiction)
by Nintendo'sLittleFanTiffany
Summary: This yaoi is about Larry koopa and Ludwig von Koopa 2 brothers belonging to Koopa Kingdom basically... children of Bowser. Larry's thoughts bring him to a love incounter with Ludwig the oldest sibling. They got out together and become the 1st gay koopa couple. Hooray! R&R enjoy I'll be updating soon. Btw first yaoi fanfic.
1. Love at first sight (?)

**Larry koopa X Ludwig von koopa (A romance fanfiction)**

Chapter 1: Love at first sight(?)

One day in the Koopa Kingdom, the royal koopa family was having a normal crappy day until, Larry just had a crush on Ludwig and he was scared to tell him.

 _"Oh what to do... I have a crush on Ludwig but what is he gonna say? Is he gonna kill me? Is he gonna walk away? I NEED TO TELL HIM!!!!"_

Larry's thoughts were pushing him to tell his oldest brother yet his crush how he felt. He got off from his desk table, opened the door, and ran out in a flash. Meanwhile, Ludwig was in his room, on his piano, finishing his last symphony of the day.

"Ooooh this will surely going to get all the girls...!" Ludwig cheered as he finished his last few notes.

"It'll be impressive and my brothers will never get a chance."

Just as Ludwig finished his symphony, he heard a knock on ths door and he opened it. It was Larry of course. Ludwig stood in confusion as he let Larry in and Larry locked the door on the way in.

 _"What the...? What is Larry doing here and why did he lock my door?"_

Ludwig sat on his bed and so as his little brother. Larry had mumbled to himself as he blushed a little while doing that.

"Well... now's the time Larry," Larry mumbled as he looked up at Ludwig.

Larry was beet red. He didn't know what to do considering he never had a non-girl crush experience. Ludwig on the other hand was staring at Larry dead in his eyes awkwardly. There was a long silent moment until Larry broke the silence.

"U-U-Uhm... L-Ludwig... I have to tell you something..."

Larry was now a nice cherry tomato sauce red. He looked down for a second at the black marble floor and then looked back up. He saw Ludwig's react time was slowly rising. Ludwig was starting to realize what was going on.

"...What do you want to tell me Larry...?"

Larry blushed a lot. His face was now completely red.

"Uhm... I-I love you Ludwig...!"

Ludwig's face became the same as Larry's. They were both blushing at the same time. Larry leaned over to Ludwig's face. His lips started to touch Ludwig's lips and Ludwig leaned in as well. By the time you know it, they were in a kissing position the whole time and were kissing the whole time like obviously.

 _"Perfect this is exactly what I wanted."_

The thought Larry had got him to kiss even more. He was getting a lot of saliva in the mouth. Larry had put his arms around Ludwig. Ludwig needed air so he broke the kissing by pushing Larry aside.

"Uh... That was kinda nice...!" Ludwig smiled warmly while his hand was behind his head and was rubbing his head.

"I know it was," Larry grinned as he nudged Ludwig.

 _"Let me tell him I guess my feelings for him."_

"Larry..."

"Yeah Luddy?"

"I-I love you two..."

The two grinned at each other dreamily. Ludwig dropped onto his bed and Larry did the same.

 _"I should break the boundaries and I should go another step farther with this... dating thing..."_

Larry looked at Ludwig dreamily with a big grin on his face while Ludwig drooled a little bit after the experience he had.

"Hey Luddy, I need to tell you something else," Larry blushed awkwardly.

"Yeah...?"

Larry dreamily stared at Ludwig and kissed him after. Ludwig and Larry had big grins on their faces.

"Can we take this... I guess dating thing farther?"

Ludwig layed there quietly and thought to himself.

 _"OHHHH YES!!! Totally what I was thinking."_

Ludwig broke his silence with a squeal of happiness.

"YES! YES I WILL...!

Larry sighed heavily after that. He thought Ludwig was not going to say "Yes." They both pucked their lips and smacked a kiss. Larry ran out the room skipping in the process. Ludwig had a huge grin on his face as he put his elbows on his pillow behind his head and sighed.

 _"That boy got himself into a fun-time zone."_

 ** _As the afternoon turns into a evening, what will happen through dinner and what is this fun-time Ludwig spoke of through his mind. Find out next chapter_** **_Btw this is my first yaoi or boy romance fanfiction. Once I'm done please R and R._**

 _To Be Continued..._


	2. A talk of love at dinner

**Larry koopa X Ludwig von koopa**

Chapter 2: A talk of love at dinner

Larry and Ludwig made their way to the dinner table as they sat next to each othet and everyone stared at them. There was a quiet pause until Bowser spoke.

"Listen up kids, I have a conversation we will be talking about." Bowser said in his casual tone.

"Please tell me... It better not be about-"

Just as Wendy was about to comment, Bowser snarled at Wendy.

"Wendy my dear. Of course it's about the princess..."

"Kill me." Wendy sighed unhappily.

"I'D BE GLAD TOO!!!!!" Iggy yelled as he pulled out a knife from his pocket that was already covered with blood but it was dry blood.

"NOT THAT KIND OF KILL ME!!!!"

"What kind?"

Wendy facepalmed herself and sighed as she told Iggy the real kind she meant.

"It's sarcasm..."

Iggy laughed and then hugged Larry and Ludwig. Larry and Ludwig both blushed as Iggy let go of them after.

"EW." Wendy squeaked with disgust.

She ran out the room flailing her arms in the process. Everyone blinked and stared after. Roy had taunted after she was in her room.

"Oooooh look. There's a couple in here."

Roy shoved some chicken into his mouth as he pointed to Larry and Ludwig who were sitting by each other.

 _"Oh shit he knows!"_ Larry thought.

Larry slamed his hand on the table causing Lemmy to wake up from his slumber.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW WE'RE A COUPLE?!"

"Well I'll tell you after Lemmy's cat growl."

Roy grinned while laughing as they gestured over to Lemmy who was about to burst his bubbles.

"Oh shit..."

Larry had hugged Ludwig.

 _"This can't be good..."_

Finally after a few seconds possibly a fill minute, Lemmy cursed the heck out of himself at the gay koopa couple.

"WHAT THE HELL MAN?! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE." Lemmy growled while making fists at Larry startling Morton, Kamek, Kammy, and Bowser and shattering precious vases from his scream.

"Lemmy. To the dungeon with you." Bowser growled demonicly while pointing to the basement which is the dungeon.

"Fuck you..." Lemmy whispered angrily.

Roy told the two his response.

"Cause' I heard you two talkin' about it."

"Makes sense..." Kammy chuckled at Roy as Roy frowned.

Lemmy got out his chair and walked away. Roy, Iggy, Morton, Larry, Ludwig, Kamek, and Bowser were chatting about love for some reason.

"Hold on a second! You two are a couple?!"

Iggy was completely puzzled at the time so he asked a lot of questions about the love subject.

"Yeah! We made up before..." Larry blushed awkwardly as he looked at Ludwig.

Ludwig blushed while looking at Iggy then he got slaped by Larry.

"SNAP OUT OF IT! You're my man... not his..."

Iggy tilted his head as he rubbed it as well. He pushed in his chair and walked upstairs.

 _"What da' fuck? I didn't know dat' der' is such dang' as a gay couple. Now dat's just wrong...!"_

Roy laughed a little but at the same time wondered. He went back to his room as well. Morton was still at the table with Larry and Ludwig. Bowser, Kamek, and Kammy already left. The 3 koopalings were still talking about love.

"Morton do you have any ideas or suggestions on how to start a proper dating relationship thing?"

Ludwig was tapping the table after he said that.

"Well..." Morton paused. "First you start off with the kissing."

Ludwig was going to answer all the suggestions if they did it or not. Larry just sat there sipping some apple juice.

"We already did that."

"Sex?"

"We haven't did that."

"Start off with that when you get to a dim-lighted room."

Larry joined into the conversation with ease to answer.

"Ok we will."

As the two answered that, Morton was off to his room and Larry and Ludwig went to Ludwig's room because it was so dim-lighted in there. The two began a new relationship after that talk.

 ** _It's okay to be gay let's rejoice with da boys! Yeah... I don't know why Roy hates gay couples he's the one who's wrong but then again we weren't made for that so..._** ** _nothing much I can really say about that but whatever._**

 _To Be Continued..._


End file.
